Exhaust aftertreatment systems are used to receive and treat exhaust gas generated by IC engines. Generally exhaust gas aftertreatment systems comprise any of several different components to reduce the levels of harmful exhaust emissions present in exhaust gas. For example, certain exhaust gas aftertreatment systems for diesel-powered IC engines comprise a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) system, including a catalyst formulated to convert NOx (NO and NO2 in some fraction) into harmless nitrogen gas (N2) and water vapor (H2O) in the presence of ammonia (NH3). Aftertreatment systems may also include a filter such as a partial flow filter, configured to remove particulate matter (e.g., soot, dust, debris, etc.) from the exhaust gas. Some aftertreatment systems generally include a delta pressure sensor configured to measure a differential pressure across the filter, a relative inlet exhaust pressure value and a relative outlet exhaust pressure value. Such delta pressure sensors can increase downtime of the aftertreatment system and increase maintenance costs.